Secrets no more
by Blood For Nothing
Summary: When the titans do some spring cleaning 5 of their most treasured objects combine to pull them into a portal. They take an adventure through Robin, Raven, BB, Cyborg, and Star's mind where the emotions don't lie and the pain is real
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all right people I just want you to know I don't own teen titans and DC comics does... who do you think I am some master producer?

Chapter 1

It was early morning when Beast Boy woke up. Dusting off a small green piggy bank with the back of his glove, he went down stairs to start breakfast.

The smell of tofu seemed to wake Raven up as she glanced over at the mirror on her vanity and frowned at the portal to her mind. She went down stairs to find some sort of breakfast instead of starving beneath the sheets.

Cyborg had smelled it too and yawned showing off an unpleasant face, he glanced over at a beautiful scale model of the T-tower. He picked it up and smiled, he himself had built the T-tower and never once regretted the model design. Cyborg unplugged himself from his recharger and went down stairs.

He had decided to take over the stove Before Beast boy could and taint it with any tofu eggs.

Robin had begun to stir as well as his noisy digital alarm clock went off. He slammed his green gloved hand on the snooze button and stretched. He examined a badge that lay on top of a box he had laid on the floor before he went to bed. It had a large "R" on it suggesting that it stood for Robin.

It was his first ever badge as he bathed in his own beautiful memories of first starting the Teen Titans.

He snapped out of it as he rolled off his bed pulling on his shoes and going down stairs. His stomach grumbling on the way there.

Starfire, usually early to rise was a little late this morning waking up around the same time as Robin did. She smiled polishing a small pink box made of a rare looking marble and placing it back on her bed side table. It was encrusted with beautiful green, orange, and purple gems.

She made her bed before running down the stairs in her usual cheery state. "Good morning friends, I hope you all slept well last night!"

Raven made some sort of grunt while boiling up the water for her tea. She was still in that half asleep, half awake state.

Starfire gave Raven a bone-crushing bear hug in hopes of waking Raven up. Slowly but surely you could see ravens face turn a shade of blue then a light purple.

"Um, Starfire?" Beast Boy said as Starfire turned her head to his direction. "I think your killing Raven." Starfire looked at her friend and let go watching Raven fall to her hands and knees gasping for air. Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed loudly at the empath as he color soon returned to her pale complexion. Raven looked upward at them giving them the death glare and with that they shut up almost instantly.

Robin shook his head as he pulled out the cereals from the cabinet, because the stove was broken. ("BOOYAH! no disgusting tofu bacon this morning grass stain!")

Raven grabbed count chocula, Beast boy got the fruity pebbles, Robin got a hold of some honey nut cheerios, Starfire quickly swiped the lucky charms, and Cyborg got the Cookie Crisp.

Beast Boy did the dishes muttering how he was always washing and cleaning. "BB, have you looked at your room lately? Nobody can see the floor, maybe if you cleaned it up you might be able to say you clean all the time, otherwise you have nothing to prove." Robin said putting his bowl in the sink.

After Beast Boy finished, Robin cleared his throat. "Ok team today we are going to do some Spring cleaning! Lately we've been getting useless gifts and lets face it we need to get rid of some stuff. Here's the plan, every body bring all your stuff out of your room and bring it down here to the living room. If you need some help with the heavy things call Beast Boy or Cyborg. Beast Boy please don't damage the furniture. You all can have one item you, at all costs, can refuse to throw away you will set that item on the coffee table. All right, Titans GO!" Robin clapped his hand together and they all broke apart and headed up to their rooms.

Starfire was throwing bean bag after bean bag down the stairs nearly blocking the whole entire entrance. Beast Boy had finally found the source of the rotten smell in his room, a three year old veggie burger. "ew," Raven said in her monotonous voice and held her nose. "That is disgusting."

Robin had enough old weapon parts to fill three big trash bags, and Cyborg had floppy disk after floppy disk of villain files and online chat loggs. "Oooh, looks like someone has a crush on BumbleBee." Beast Boy said in a girlish tone holding up about 20 web logg chat disks with Bees name on each of them. Cyborg with a little astonishment and embarrassment snatched them from BB's hands before throwing them in the trash can, and when no one was looking picked them all back out and put them in a shoe box with all the rest.

Raven had few things in her room but what took up about 1/3 of the living room was all her books. She placed her mirror on the coffee table along with Beast Boy's piggy bank, Starfire's pink marble box, Cyborg's mini scale model of the T-tower and Robin's badge.

Starfire pulled out a small dagger from one of the drawers of Ravens vanity. "What is this?" Starfire said examining the dried black blood on the sides of it. Raven jerked it from the alien girl's hand. "Nothing," She said quite quickly and flatly stashing it somewhere in a book that seemed to have never been opened. She tugged her sleeves down uncomfortably as she looked a little shifty.

Beast boy stared at her before transforming into a small field mouse and biting her ankle. He watched the black blood slowly seep out as his small, black, beady eyes grew wide. He transformed back into his original state and looked at her in shock. "Rae... why?" She looked at him trying her best to hide any sign of shakiness in her voice. "W-why what? Beast Boy?" He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve turning her it over to reveal ugly black scars.

He hit himself in the head mentally. Why hadn't he seen this before? What kind of super hero costume has no pant legs but long sleeves?

"Raven, you know this isn't right, we can help." She jerked her arm back pulling down the sleeve. "I don't need any help, I'm fine." Raven replied but anyone could tell by her moistened eyes that she was about to cry.

Beast Boy, on cue, hugged her as she buried her face into his chest. Robin was shocked. "Raven's a cutter?" Starfire looked puzzled "Friend Robin, what is a "Cutter"?" Robin leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Starfire seemed to break out in tears as she ran over and hugged Raven too. Robin followed, hugging her as well and Cyborg, feeling a little left out, hugged her too. They were one big hugging blob.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I... Don't ... Own ... Teen ... Titans!

Chapter 2

After the sob story broke up they continued cleaning things out. Raven, now had a large bandages running up both of her arms, her sleeves pulled up and the dagger had been thrown to the bottom of the sea.

Beast Boy was in his heart boxers because ravens blood from her arms had covered his last jump suit. For the usual wimpy looking appearance he actually had some sort of muscle but not really. He was still his slender, bouncy self.

He helped Raven alphabetize her books and had no clue how many romance novels she had. He glanced over at her and realized that even a cold, dark person like herself was lonely because of her attitude. Maybe convincing her self it was all her fault she was unwanted would result in such grief, she would have to inflict pain on her self to forget about it.

She seemed focused putting book after book in the right place, she could feel beast boys emerald eyes on her. How did he figure out how she released her pain and hatred upon her self? It hit her like a brick, her eyes widened as she turned her head and looked at the under side of Beast Boys arms. She was right... he had cut himself too. The fading green scars were difficult to see but if you looked hard enough you could see green streaks from his blood.

When they finished, she hugged him and whispered lightly into his ear. "Apparently I'm not the only one who needs help." She ran her fingers down the underside of his thin green arm as the cold words slipped out. His eyes grew large as if they were going to pop out of his eye sockets. Beast Boy looked down, she didn't know why he cut himself, but every time she wouldn't listen to him or refused to think his ideas or plans were good, the knife would slit his skin. Somehow he convinced himself to be stupid for having feelings for a girl who would never want him the same way.

"I promise," She whispered. "not to tell anyone about this, if you promise never to cut your self again because of me." He looked at her, so she did know. How could he forget she was an empath?

Her warm breath on his pointy elf-like ears gave him chills as she pulled away.

Once everything was cleared out Robin polished his badge to see a ray of yellow light made a portal in the center of it. He was a little shocked because that had never happened before and once Starfire opened her pink jewel box a ray of pinkish light much like Robin's shot out. Then Ravens mirror put out a navy blue ray of light and Cyborgs T-tower and Beast boys piggy bank put out light blue and green rays of light.

Robin stared at this interesting result as he put the objects side by side and the energy of light shot up to the ceiling as he stroked his chin. "Titans!" The whole team dropped what they were doing and rushed over to Robin.

Raven looked at all the rays of light. "So I guess I'm not the only one with a portal to my mind." The boy wonder looked up at the gothic. "You mean each of our objects is a portal to our mind!" Raven nodded " Your most prized possession is always a portal to your mind."

Meanwhile beast boy had turned into an octopus and was now turning the objects so each of their rays of light would intersect and held ravens mirror at the intersecting point flashing it back to the mirrored coffee table. There was a large CRACK and then a blinding white light blocked the vision of all the Titans.

When the light had faded they were in a very different place. The team looked around and tall buildings, sky scrapers, office buildings, everything you would find in a city except it was empty. No people dotted the side walks. No crazy honking in the after noon rush hour. No nothing, it was quiet.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy said licking his lips and staring at a pizzeria sitting on a corner. "In somebody's mind, and it's not mine and since nothing is green or electronic or pink I'm guessing it's Robins." The dark empath said pulling her hood over her head. Robin nodded, his mind always looked like this, he had the city to himself.

They walked for a while to come upon Robin wearing his costume but in the color scheme of his costume was bright, bubble gum pink. Cyborg couldn't hold it in he started laughing and so did the pink cloaked Robin. The normal Robin gaped "That must be my happy emotion..." He danced around with Starfire and hugged raven doing an irish clogging dance.

Raven had a hard time keeping a straight face as he did his odd dances and talked in a high pitched voice.

A Robin in all blue came out from a man hole as the pink robin danced his way over to dance with the recent blue one. "Not now I'm not in the mood." The blue one said as he pushed ballerina boy off of him.

The pink one frowned. "Your never in the mood." He crossed his arms as the green robin appeared from behind a tree. Beast boy laughed "Well who now? We've got happy, gloomy and now," He bit his lip and thought. "this one must be courage."

A purple color schemed Robin strolled out from behind a parking meter and handed starfire a pink flower, smiling kindly.

"Aw boy blunders sensitive side." Cyborg said chuckling at Starfire who seemed to have fallen head over heals in less than 30 seconds.

Orange Robin walked out from the pizzeria with his finger in his nose and just then starfire thought she might've just changed her mind. Raven cringed, "That must be Disgusting." The Orange Robin let out a very gross belch.

Just then a red whisp ran out of the pizzeria as well jumping on top of the unsuspecting orange Robin and began choking him. "You ate the last piece of pizza! You idiot!"

A gray schemed robin seemed to walk slowly from the pizzeria, tears falling from his eyes as he fell to the ground clutching his head on his knees.

"Why can't we all get along?" he seemed to question through soft sobs and a literal puddle was beneath him.

He watched a yellow cloaked Robin with a pair of sun glasses on, slip out between two buildings and walk up to Starfire. He put his finger beneath her chin and french kissed her, her eyes went wide before shutting closed softly. He pulled away and smiled "I knew it, I knew that your breath smelled like fresh flowers and your kiss like the most tempting chocolate."

Beast Boy laughed. "Ok we've got happy, sad, disgusting, brave, angry, sorrow, sensitive, and Curious. Robin (original) cleared his throat before Starfire could say any thing, he closed his eyes and they all came together into a white Robin. "Okay, moving on..." Robin said walking ahead.

A/N: The next two chapters will be out tomorrow I PROMISE


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will own teen titans!... when bananas start growing in assorted colors!

A/N: yeah as requested Starfire's mind is in chapter 4 thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3

They traveled on finding themselves getting into a dense jungle as they came to a clearing. "Yep, this is defiantly Beast Boy's mind." Raven said in a tone lacking enthusiasm.

Then out of no where a pink dog came leaping out of the bushes and pounced on Raven. She was being smothered in the slobber and it only stopped when she threw a stick to the side.

Her plan had worked and the dog chased after it as she quickly got up and shook her hands, barley freeing them from the sticky saliva.

The dog had returned except it was a dog anymore, it was Beast Boy, but not quite his skin was pink and so was his jump suit. It wasn't beast boy it was Happy, his emotion.

He hugged Raven tightly and gave her the stick. "Again, again!" She sighed as she threw it again. This time he went chasing after it as a raccoon.

Happy would often come back with the stick begging for it to be thrown again. Just as Raven thought she would fall over from throwing the stick for the 50th time BB's Brave emotion showed up.

He was a deeper forest green the the original Beast Boy and had picked up the stick before whacking the joyful emotion on the head with it.

Raven couldn't help but giggle as the happy one looked confused swinging left and right in an effort to punch the perpetrator but getting nothing but air.

The brave emotion waltzed up to Raven. "Did you just... Laugh?" Raven shut her mouth, it was on rare occasion that she laughed, or smiled even.

"Don't get used to it veggie boy." She said in a far from comforting murmur. Brave looked a little hurt from the insult before turning into a snake and going down her leotard. Raven did and odd dance before using her telekinesis to pull the snake out who landed on the jungle floor. "Pervert!"

She stomped her foot down narrowly missing the snake who slithered away as fast as physically possible. Raven knew better than to offend BB, his revenge was always... Weird.

She glared at Cyborg who was having a laughing fit on the sidelines.

But that quickly changed when Anger jumped on his back punching him in the back of the head. "You will never laugh at Raven!"

Cyborg turned around gripping the dramatic emotion by the neck. "Oooh so I'm not the only one with a girl friend now, am I?" The red beast boy struggled trying to pry open the stainless steal hands from the grasp around his neck.

He turned into a walrus sitting on Cyborg and laughing to himself. You could only see Cyborgs limbs sticking out from the 400 pounds blubber sitting on top of him. The metallic man struggled to get the dead weight off of him.

He finally had an idea as he reached into his compartment and pulled out a big juicy steak.

Of course the walrus turned into the Angry emotion getting up and running away as Cyborg chased him with the steak dangling from his fingers. "Who's afraid now?"

Starfire was giggling at the yellow sloth hanging from her boot. It was curiosity and what it was really doing was looking up her skirt.

Robin was a little angry as you could see steam rising from his ears. He had every idea what the sloth was doing and wasn't happy about it. He wouldn't yank the sloth off because Starfire would probably accuse him of being jealous of a poor little creature.

Robin turned to Beast Boy. "Can you not control your emotions!" Beast Boy shrugged and shook his head.

He decided to deal with this himself. Robin whispered in Star's ear who looked at him with an eyebrow raised and looked at the sloth before shaking it off her leg.

He transformed back into the yellow emotion and looked at her grinning guiltily. "I didn't know they made thongs with Hello Kitty™ on them."

Robins eyes went wide as he was on the verge of slapping him but he was too late. Starfire already did.

His laughs turned to a grimace as he rubbed his cheek. Curious smiled again. "It was totally worth it." and with that he ran away looking over his shoulder from time to time.

Robin crossed his arms and blew upward at one of his drooping spikes. He looked at Starfire. "So you wear thongs?"

She blushed lightly and giggled as Robin looked at her, a smile drawn across his face as he adjusted his mask. He might've just embarrassed her but he had a feeling she didn't care as he patted her on the back.

Just then an orange BB ran up to them and burped in their faces. "Do one of you guys have any gas-X™?" And as soon as he asked he let out a very smelly, loud fart.

"Disgusting!" Starfire said as she held her nose.

Meanwhile, Sensitive, the purple emotion had unveiled himself. He strolled over to raven and softly placed a black opal amulet into his hand.

"Raven, show your true emotions and never regret it later. Your heart may be broken now but it's not too late to love again. Maybe it's just what you ne-," But he was cut off by the original BB who had managed to summon up enough strength to pull all his emotions inside of him. He now had white skin, a white jumpsuit, white hair, and beautiful snow white eyes.

"Well why don't we keep going?" Beast boy said in a more aggressive rather than suggestive tone. Raven looked at him and Robin, both bright white now. Robins hair was long and black and stopped at his shoulders and Beast Boy's was braided and rested on his back.

BB smiled at her as they walked on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I (have said this a billion times) do not I repeat DO NOT own teen titans

Chapter 4

They reached a land with pink grass and green clouds it was beautiful and relaxing as they were the ones to actually stumble upon the emotions having a party beneath the orange moon. Beast Boy looked around "Geez Cyborg I didn't know you liked pink so much." Cyborg glared at Beast Boy before clonking him over the head with one of his steel fists.

Starfire was jumping up and down. "Glorious! a Celebration! Come on friends!" She floated over and began to dance with her pink emotion who looked to be having the best time. Robin lightly blushed, could he control himself around all these Starfires?

Raven looked at sad who had a hard time looking like she wasn't having fun, tapping her blue boots to the beat of the music.

Robin stared at curious who was smiling at him, she approached him softly and got inches away from his face removing his mask and staring at his eyes as he stared at hers. Even though the mask translated color very well it was his real vision who could tell her pastel green eyes were the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

Little did he know that she thought the same thing. His blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight like the stars of the real world and not even disco lights could interfere.

After the silence had subsided he took his mask back adjusting it, and laughing nervously as Curiosity looked at his hands. She removed his green gloves to see average looking pale hands. She placed one on her face. His eyes widened, he had never really touched Starfire before. Was it possible that she had always wanted him too?

He took back the gloves and pulled them on. "Um... I'm gonna go get some punch." He walked over to the food table. "Go get some punch, Robin?" He said talking to himself. "You're such and idiot, what are you so afraid of?" He turned back at the abandoned Starfire. She looked rejected as she walked away.

He noticed brave in the middle of the dance floor break dancing. Robin couldn't help but laughing he'd never seen Starfire do such a thing before.

Sorrow was using Ravens cloak as a handkerchief and she hastily patted her on the back. A look of extreme disgust smudged onto Ravens face was a give away that she wasn't exactly having the time of her life.

Robin backed away from the punch bowl. Because now sitting in it was Disgusting burping and picking her nose, farting every now and then and she had armpits that looked like she hadn't shaved in years.

Cyborg was laughing at Beast Boy who was being bear hugged by two Starfires (one of them being the original the other, happy) and even his white complexion couldn't over come the shades of blue and purple he was quickly turning.

Sorrow had abandoned Raven and went to go hug with her fellow emotions. Disgusting climbed out of the punch bowl and sad had decided to follow.

Curious, almost over the fact that Robin had ditched her, was, well, curious about what was going on and went to go hug Beast Boy, too.

Sensitive (who happened to be a much lighter purple) jumped up and down running over to Beast Boy also.

This went on for about 10 minutes or so before Angry came in to break it up. "Get off of him!" They all stepped away with out question. Apparently past experiences had taught them not to get angry riled up.

"Why do you guys ALWAYS have to be so happy? So annoying?" Sensitive and Sorrow broke out into tears while curious managed to get a stick and poke her, wondering why she was so mad.

Anger shot red lasers out of her eyes, disintegrating the stick. "Do NOT poke me!"

Curious quickly backed away as she looked over at Disgusting. The orange emotion had found a pair of scissors and began clipping her armpit hair over the punch bowl.

Cyborg in the distance began spitting out his punch and holding his throat like he was choking to death.

Beast Boy laughed at him only to be whacked in the head again by a steel jab.

Robin looked over at the original Starfire who watched the emotions all go back to dancing and she looked over at him. Now noticing his hair. "Nightwing," was that astounded whisper that left her lips.

He looked at her, she appeared tired. "So I guess the famous Starfire can't party all night, can she?"

Her eyes were half closed, as she nearly collapsed in his arms. With her last amount of energy she closed her eyes and managed to soak up the emotions.

Starfires clothing was now white and her hair was down to her knees as she fell asleep snoring in his arms.

Robin laughed running his fingers through her long, extravagant hair. He took sat down, the music had stopped and the area was only lit with the orange-ish glow of the moon. Robin looked up to the stars.

He looked down at the sleeping girl laying on his chest. Robin laid his head on top of her falling asleep as well, to tired to stay up anymore.

Raven curled up in a ball on a grassy patch near by. Her cloak, now half light blue, covering her up.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had occupied them selves by playing tag and hitting each other but they too were wearing out. Beast Boy had already turned into a dog and was trotting towards raven. He curled up on the cloak and fell asleep.

Cyborg laid down and looked at the sky. He missed Bee and he didn't know why as he looked at the unusual moon. Maybe he'd see her when they got back to the T-tower. If they got back to the T-tower.

He sighed rolled over and fell asleep waiting for the journeys he would encounter in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: you know what! I don't own teen titans! QUIT ASKING!

Chapter 5

Robin was in a forest by a hot spring he was leaning against a tree eating an apple when Starfire came out from the water fall, she was in her thong and bra. Robin dropped his apple as she gestured with her finger for him to come here.

He walked into the water, clothes and all and when he reached Starfire she ripped off his shirt. Her fingers danced among his muscles as she leaned into kiss him and-.

He woke up, his heart pounding and his hand on Starfires breast, she was still sound asleep. He withdrew his hand quickly and looked at his pants, they were slightly buldging in the crotch area.

What he just witnessed was a wet dream, one of the many about Starfire. They had been coming more and more frequently but little did he know about what was going on in Stars head, a smirk spread across her sleeping face.

She was having a picnic with robin a green medow, them both lying side by side looking at the clouds as Robin scooted closer. Finally he leaned over her smiling as he closed in on her face.

His sweet icey breath seemed to blow into her mouth as his lips pushed against hers and-.

She woke up looking at a robin who was looking down at her. Their outfits matching in white made it possible for anybody to mistake them as one. Starfire shook out her brilliant red hair and Robin smiled reminding her much of nightwing.

The other titans began to stir, Raven had to push a sleeping green dog off her cloak. (which was know 3/4ths of the way light blue and highly evident at that) Cyborg stretched and yawned, twisting around.

Beast boy, disturbed of his sleep, was groggy and scratching his head, he undid his braided hair shaking it out as he sniffed his under arms. "I Stink!" He fanned a hand from his armpit, coughing.

Raven looked at him, his long green hair falling in his face. Wow, he actually looks kind of sexy. What? Did I actually just think that? Disgusting! She stood up bending over and touching her toes which gave BB a full view of her rear since she had removed her cape.

He pulled his hair into a pony tail and stopped to stair at what was in his face. Beast Boy shook it off and continued, how would she feel if she looked up to see him dooling at her ass?

But then he was struck with what he dreamt of last night, and some how averted his eyes back the better side of Raven, her face. He smiled, his teeth as white as his face.

Once they all had grouped up they were moving on and soon the flowers seemed to lessen and the wires seemed to increase. Robotic hybrid people were increasing and soon they found themselves infront of a stage booing people yelling and cursing.

A shakey skinny robot seemed to be making an effort to speak. "Um- I am sorry but Robotica won't be able to make it tonight." They threw floppy disks and computer chips as the shy robot sheilded his face with his scrawny rod-like arms.

Raven turned to Cyborg, it was pretty obvious by now that this was his mind. "Robotica?" He blushed. "Hey it sounded like a good name in my head!"

Robin often helped and it was his turn to stop the early forming mob. He scooted onto the stage his head down a mike tightly gripped in his hand. The band started playing the tune to "She Says".

Father I've sinned

over and over and over and over again

sorry my friends

but I'm such a mess

I'm doing the best I can

She says "where ya goin? Where ya been?"

She says, She says "I don't want you hangin out with them"

She leaves like she's never coming back again on and on...

it goes on and on YEAH!

She says "I don't love you like I loved you before"

She says, she says "I don't love you anymore"

And mother I've tried over and over annd over to open my eyes

look at my life

tell me when did I die

cause I'm not alive

flip through the script and tell me what it says

skip through the story tell me how it ends

she says we're probably better off as friends

She says "I don't love you like I loved you before"

She says, she says... YEEEAH

She says " I don't love you, I don't love you anymore."

She says, she says "I don't love you, I don't love you, I don't love you anymore"

She says, she says, she says, she says "Where ya going"

I know I know I know I know I know

She says, she says, she says, she says "where ya going"

I know I know I know I know I know

She says, she says, she says, she says "Where ya going"

I know I know I know I know I know

She says, she says, she says, she says "Where ya going"

I know I know I know I know I know

WHAT I WANT

you... you call the police

you called them on me

and I want to go anywhere but home

I'm done listening to whats wrong with me

cause it goes on and on and on and on YEA

She says "I don't love you like I loved you before"

She says, she says... YEEEAH

She says "I don't love you I don't love you anymore"

She says, She says " I don't love you... like I loved you any more!"

He dropped the mic sweating, it took a lot of energy to sing an Unwrtitten Law song.

The crowd was silen't for a few seconds before going wild, whistiling and screaming, Robin even got covered by a couple pairs of underwear, he laughed as he walked off stage, the talent show had just begun. has the song "She says" in the music section just incase you were wondering what is sounded like thanks fans!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: GOOD GOD I don't own teen titans. Get it? Got it? GOOD

Chapter 6

Beast Boy picked picked up the mic, singing a song that probably was as crazy as he was. The music started and he began to nod his head.

Hanging out behind the club on the weekend

Acting stupid getting drunk with my best friends

I couldnt wait for the summer and the warped tour

I remember its the first time that I saw her there

She's getting kicked out of school cause she failing

Im kind of nervous cause i think all her friends hate me

She's The One she'll always be there

She took my hand and i made it i swear

Because i fell in love with the girl at the rock show

She said what? and i told her that i didn't know

She's so cool when we're sneakin through her window

Everythings better when she's around

I can't wait till her parents go out of town

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

When we said we were gonna move to Vegas

I remember the look her mother gave us

Seventeen without a purpose or direction

We Don't owe anyone a fucking explanation.

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

She said what? and i told her that i didn't know

She's so cool when we're sneakin through her window

Everythings better when she's around

I can't wait till her parents go out of town

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

Black and white picture of her on my wall

I waited for her call

she always kept me waiting

And if I ever got another chance I'd still ask her to dance

Because she kept me waiting

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show She said what? and I told her that I didn't know

She's so cool, when we're sneakin through her window

Everything's better when she's around

I can't wait til her parents go out of town

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show with the girl at the rock show

with the girl at the rock show

(I'll never forget tonight)

with the girl at the rock show...

The crowd acted no differnt for Beast Boy as they roared and sang along to the Blink 182 song. He gave his stupid fanged grin as he walked over to Raven with the mic. She snatched it from his hands and walked up on the stage.

She cleared her throat and the music began.

TEAR MY LIFE INTO PIECES THIS IS MY LAST RESORT

the crowd screamed wildly.

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck

If I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces

I've reached my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck

If I cut my arm bleeding

Do you even care

If I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong or

Would it be right

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation out of sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight,

Losing my mind,

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight ,

Losing my mind,

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized

I was spread too thin

Till it was too late

And I was empty within

Hungry feeding on chaos and living in sin

Downward spiral, where do I begin

It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself

And no love for another

Searching to find a love upon a higher level

Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cause I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind,

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight,

Losing my mind,

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright

Nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck

If I cut my arm bleeding

Would it be wrong or

Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might.

Mutilation out of sight.

And I'm contemplating suicide.

Cause I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind,

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright

Nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Can't go on

Living this way

Nothing's all...right!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: you know what I was gonnna say right? great now I don't have to repeat myself

A/N: sorry I hadn't realized I made RAven rhyme so much, it was an accident! keep the reviews coming I update daily, two chapters at a time

Chapter 7

Starfire had become ecstatic and wanted it to be her turn as she took the mic from Ravens hand as she sulked off the stage.

The guitarist looked at the sweet alien strangely, he had no clue she would be into music like that. Starfire would sing a song she had been studying for a while, she didn't understand quite what it meant but she liked the beat.

The music began to play.

Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me

And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see

It aches in every bone,

I'll die alone, but not for you

My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing,

I know it's me you fear

If you want me hold me back

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail

And so we go back to the remedy

Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie

And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away

So come sit by the fire and play a while,

but you can't stay too long

It aches in every bone,

I'll die alone, but not for pleasure

I see my heart explode,

it's been eroded by the weather here

If you want me hold me back

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail

And so we go back to the remedy

Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie

And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail

And so we go back to the remedy

Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie

And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

Hold your eyes closed, take me in

Hold your eyes closed, take me in

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail

And so we go back to the remedy

Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie

And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail

And so we go back to the remedy

Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie

And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

The crowd cheered at the aliens strength in her voice, Seether was a hard sound to mimic and she managed to pull it off.

Cyborg took the mic Starfire handed to him. "Your turn, friend!"

He climbed up on stage and the band started with out instruction, they already knew what he was going to sing. two other robot people climbed up on stage with him.

Peace Up A Town's Down!

Robot 1

Yeah, Ok! Lil' Jon!

Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.

I said shortly she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin my ear you'd think that she knew me.

So we decided to chill

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!

(Watch Out, Watch Out!)

She saying come get me, come get me,

So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,

When I told her I said

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me

Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me

Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me

Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

She's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,

Cause she's ready to leave.

Now I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, and that just aint me.

Cause I do know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,

But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty all right with me.

The way she getting low!

I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.

She asked for one more dance and I'm

Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?

And I said

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me

Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me

Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me

Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

Robot 1

Luda!

Robot 2

Watch out!

My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.

And Rowl! These women al on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.

Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.

So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.

I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.

How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,

Lets drink you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double d's.

Me and Ush once more and we leave em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me

Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me

Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me

Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

Robot 2

Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the rhythm make ya booty go (clap)

Take that and rewind it back, Ursher got the voice make ya booty go (clap)

Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow make ya booty go (clap)

Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the rhythm make ya booty go (clap)

Not only did the crowd go wild during his performance girls started climbing on stage to get a piece of Cyborg, everyone was screaming for an encore when all the titans got on stage to find out who the winner was.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: you aren't getting this through are you I don't own teen titans, want me to say that again? I DO NOT own teen titans. I don't I don't I don't!

A/N: YES! I don't have to look up any more lyrics and you guys don't have to scroll over more than 3/4s of the chapter anymore... YAY!

Chapter 8

The first robot that accompanied Cyborg in his song held a hand over robins head. The crowd went wild but mostly the hybrid girls waving their hands in the air. Hoping Robin would gain their attention, pictures flashed.

The robot moved his over Beast Boy and the crowd yelled even louder than for Robin, he grinned.

He moved onto raven and low pitched bellows came from the crowd, you could tell she had a few male admirers.

His hand finally waved above Cyborgs bald noggin. The crowd was crazy screams and shouts came forth and so did sighs and sounds of fainting, whoops and loud cries of joy. The robot smiled. "It looks like we have a winner."

Cyborg jumped up he was so happy, especially that he was getting hugged and kissed by girls. Suddenly a pink clone of cyborg, obviously his emotion, had jumped on stage and hugged cyborg as well as curious and disgusting, who smelled like old pizza.

Sensitive ran up and almost hugged the electrical wiring out of him. Even sad couldn't help hugging him sorrow was crying tears of joy.

Angry was getting pissed at all the girls hugging him too, complaining they were squeezing too hard.

Courage was enjoying his time one girl each by his side. "Oh your so brave, oh your so sexy." They would often recite, sending his ego rocketing.

Cyborg, managed to push off most of the girls and walk to the newest version of playboxx. He smiled moving the sleek controller in his hands as happy, curious, and sensitive picked up the other three and they began playing video games.

Cyborg of course being the master often won but because the others were powered by their main emotion they managed to beat cyborg at least 3 times each.

Moving through each video game they often had interventions of Beast Boy struggling to get a turn. He would stand in front of the screen protesting that he deserved a right to play.

The plan had vividly back fired as Cyborg smacked him away. Raven winced as he hit the wall. "That's gotta sting."

Cyborg was fighting off robo goth fans who kept hugging her and telling her that she had a great performance. Beast boy sat angrily behind the four Cyborgs grumbling about discrimination of some sort.

Starfire had fallen asleep again, the song had taken a lot out of her and Robin was holding her in his arms. He longed to kiss her, so badly he wanted to taste her tongue wrestling with it he imagined it closing his eyes.

Many times he had imagined her very, very close to being naked but his mind had prevented him from going all the way, something told him it was wrong to assume.

Meanwhile raven was in the corner meditating when she grabbed her head strong emotions had invaded her focus. "Robin stop it! ugh so gross." She shook off the personal images. "Next time you imagine kissing Starfire, try doing it in a different room." She stuck out her tongue in disgust and went back to floating.

Robin had blushed a deep fire engine red and sank into the collar of his shirt.

Starfire, who had been very close to falling asleep, had sat up violently. She glanced at Robin who let out a nervous cough.

She looked at him and smiled softly. "Oh friend Robin, stop dreaming." She had leaned into kiss him, her lips pressed against his and slipped her tongue into his wet mouth. His eyes had shot widely open before softly closing, massaging her tongue like he had though up only seconds earlier.

She had ran her fingers through his hair which traveled down his spine. He had goose bumps, wondering how she learned to kiss so well.

She smiled breaking away. He kissed her neck, he didn't this moment to end. She let out a soft sigh tilting her head back as if begging him to keep going.

"all right kissy faces break it up." Beast Boy said in disgust, half because he was tired of watching it and half because he had longed to do the same to someone else. He glanced over at Raven.

She quickly looked away, she had been staring at him, trying to figure out why she found him the slightest bit attractive.

Robin looked angry, a dream had come true and Beast Boy had to ruin it. Oh well, this probably meant more kisses he smiled at the thought of kissing his beauty queen again.

His friends would probably mock him for using the term "Beauty Queen" for the rest of his life if he said it aloud.

He looked at Starfires long legs, she always slept in that sprawled position, resting her head on Robins upper thigh as her body dropped to the space in-between his legs before rising again at his other thigh.

He had fallen asleep now to tired to keep awake. Raven, disguised as meditating was actually floating and sleeping at the same time.

Beast boy was drooling as he slept on the floor, tired of waiting for a turn to play the playboxx. and all they Cyborgs had fallen asleep in front of a glaring TV screen, the gaming console had shut off automatically.

The metallic sun had a set and the sparkling stars had arisen in the room they had took shelter in.

Raven had lost her patience with floating, falling into a sleeping position next to BB. The Cyborgs had fallen backwards no longer able to hold there sitting position.

A new day would begin and their venturing to journey on would continue in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, I just don't! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I got bored with the story but I promised myself that if someone asked for it to continue, I would

Chapter 9

The sun rose as the the Cyborgs had disappeared and there, sleeping with a wire protruding from his chest, was a pure white cyborg, he rubbed his head as he woke up, yawning.

Beast boy was smiling, his hand rested on ravens hip and ravens hand way laying on top of his ear and Cyborg couldn't help but cracking up. Raven was awoken by the snickering "Oh so sorry I woke you up from your groping session." Cyborg said, giggles unable to keep themselves contained escaped his mouth.

Raven grumbled pulling on her shoes and lifted her hood so that they couldn't see the bright red she was blushing. She looked at her cloak, it was completely light blue. 'And if starfire, the only person she shared the secret of the color with, didn't- '

"Oh friend Raven is in love!" she said in her usual cheery, light voice. 'too late' she thought blushing an even deeper red and tugging at the hood trying to make it cover her face.

"What?" Cyborg said not missing a chance to find something else to tease raven about. Starfire nodded. "Oh yes, when her cape turns that color it is displaying that she has feelings for another being, glorious!"

Raven tried to her best not to here but it wasn't working, the words were going through her ears like nails through wood. God she hoped they didn't ask who it was.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Robin said with some difficulty over his yawning. 'I spoke to soon' She sighed softly "I don't wish to tell anyone," she said in a murmur looking downward, hoping that the red from her cheeks would spread throughout her cheeks.

"Oh common Rae, please tell us?" Said Cyborg in his kiss up type tone. "No!" She yelled in frustration, she rushed outside and they all shrugged and followed... where was she going?

The truth is, even Raven didn't know ... they walked for miles and soon the futuristic town faded and fire and darkness seemed to consume the area.

Flames licked the fiery darkness as if it was an endless forest fire. The ground started becoming even more narrow like they were on a floating island in the middle of a black oblivion, Robin didn't say anything, but this place severely scared him.

Snickers of demons and screaming filled the air, the faint set of rotting flesh seemed to float around, too. Starfire gripped Robin's arm tightly and Robin was so focused on the setting that he didn't even notice his arm was turning purple from loss of circulation.

Cyborg looked around anxiously, he wasn't scared... or so that's what he told himself over and over again as he looked over the edge and shuddered.

The only person who seemed unaffected besides Raven... was Beast Boy. He kept looking at her face waiting for a reaction, but none came. She just stormed on looking straight ahead, taking all the attention she owned and putting it in direction.

Or so that's how it looked...

She was really running things through her head. 'Beast Boy... My mind... My emotions... Beast Boy... My cloak... My father... The team... Beast Boy... Headache... Chakra... My mind... Beast Boy."

She rubbed her forehead, he just went through her mind about four times, and she still didn't know why. Looking over at him, his eyes widened and he looked down at the ground. Oh no, love was out of the question.

Of course she'd keep on denying she had any feelings for him, even though in the past fifteen seconds his name just went through her head about a million times... and then the "if" questions came along.

'What if I do love him? What if he hits on me? What if he doesn't love me back? Why do I feel this way? I can't love him... I don't feel anything, right? What if I'm wrong?'

Her head was screaming with questions... this had never happened before. The slightest chuckle from him now would make her heart melt.

Raven slapped her self across the face. She wasn't going to get all mushy now, Raven doesn't love anyone, Raven must always be sour, Raven is heartless. She repeated thousands of times, the stereotypes often made wanted to make her break down.

She had no dreams... and yet she didn't decide it, the people of the world did. Raven must always be dark, Raven should never smiled with out a good reason, Raven can't feel.

Raven this Raven that.

If she could, she would break out and become a totally different person, but there were to many things at stake. She sighed and ruffled her hair, it was like a law for her not to change.

Sadness had overwhelmed her, this ... also she had never felt before. She looked down at her hands, and they were shaking vigorously as a couple torches near by shattered into thousands of pieces.

She closed her eyes imagining the razor hitting her skin and the burn, the pain and shock, blood flowing. Ravens eyes shot open in pain as she tripped and fell onto her knees, an arm wrapped around her stomach. "Raven!" said a familiar shape shifting voice.

She felt herself cough up blood and her vision got blurry... she was gonna be sick.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Look at this, I haven't touched this thing for what, 8 months? And still I've got fans wanting me to finish and so I add another chapter (in hopes of more reviews!)

Chapter 10

Her vision was blurry, her eyes slowly coming back into focus. Ravens chakra felt as though it was on fire but the pain seemed to surge when Beast Boy sat her up.

"Are you alright, Raven?" Robin said, looking at the empath with serious concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said darkly and bitterly as she tried to rise to her feet but failed and came crashing down again.

The shape shifter put his hand on her upper thigh and she looked down at it.

He quickly withdrew and looked to the gothic to find a reaction.

Raven's heart had never raced faster. The very place he touched her burned with such longing for him to do it again.

She then noticed that her hair was pulled back and that BB's was no longer in its plait. She rubbed her temple and rose to her feet once again, this time in succession.

"Shall we be movin' on then? I'm startin' to think we should turn around and go back for pizza." Cyborg said as he looked to his growling stomach with a pained face.

So their journey continued on Raven and BB now walking side by side. The vegetarian looked at the empath, she was looking at the amulet that one of his emotions had given her.

Suddenly they ran into a demon, one that savaged the mind of the darkest one of the team. Robin was taken aback and ready to fight the demon. He threw one of his weapons at it, but moving so fast he couldn't remember, or see, which one it was.

The demon quickly dodged, quickly approaching. Cyborg endeavored to finish it off but it too evaded his fire. Starfire shot lasers out of her eyes and threw her starbolts, but the demon seemed to miss every one.

It headed for Raven, jumping up in the air, launching itself at the monotonous one.

But BB shot back.

He pounced onto the demon, now in tiger form, battling (and winning) eventually ripping it apart with anger no one on the team had ever witnessed before. Even Beast Boy.

Raven had fainted, even though she wasn't faint hearted and when the transformer came to her aid she did something she never thought she'd do. Something **spontaneous.**

She grabbed Beast Boys head and looked him straight into his huge emerald eyes and said in the faintest whisper. "Even if you don't have feelings for me veggie dork, don't ruin this moment." Just then her fingers grasped his hair tightly and she pulled him close.

Beast Boy felt her cold lips consume him. Her creeping tongue tangling with his as their lip lock lasted so much longer than it had in his dreams.

Her grip loosened when she realized he wasn't objecting at all. Tears streaming from her face. In her world dreams never came true, but she had proved her world wrong, she had proved her self and the stereotypes wrong. She was now completely in white apparel, they had met her emotions before, lord forbid the unveil themselves again.

The amulet on her chest shook and a great white portal engulfed them all. The flash blinding them just as before, they were back in the living room. Once again, everything as it was left as, but the people changed.

Teh End? I don't know if I make a sequel or make an addition to I think what most might think a poorly ended story? We'll see, I hope I get some response...


End file.
